Sixteen: Equestria
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Marshall's and Rocky's friendship is broken by intrusion of each other's personal space. They were awoken by the sound of shattering glass and gets teleported to the Equestrian dimension. What will happen there? Will the broken friendship be mended?


Sixteen

Equestria

"Rocky!" Marshall said angrily. "I told you not to invade my personal space!" he yelled. Rocky was angry as well. "Oh, wow. As if I'm the only one who invades personal spaces," he snapped. "That time was accidental!" Marshall yelled. They argued and argued. Then Ryder arrived. "Pups, what's this all about?" he asked. "Rocky invaded my personal space," Marshall said. "Is that so?" Ryder asked. "Then, Rocky, I need you to apologize to Marshall," Ryder said. "What do you mean apologize? He didn't apologize when he invaded my personal space!" Rocky said. "I did apologize! You were too deaf to hear it!" Marshall said. The argument went on. Ryder then lost it. "That's it! Go to your pup houses!" Ryder said. "But…" the two pups said. "NOW," Ryder yelled clenching his teeth. "Ugh, fine," they both said. They went into their pup houses and slammed the door angrily behind them. "What was that all about?" Chase asked as he arrived. "Those two were in an argument. Both of them invaded each other's personal space. "Oh, no," Skye said. "This is bad," she said.

Later that day, Marshall and Rocky were in a feud. Their parents tried and helped them mend their friendship, but it just made it worse. When they slept, both of them had a grudge against each other.

In the night, the clock struck twelve. Both were awoken by the sound of shattering. "What was that?" Marshall asked. "Don't tell me that something broke again," Rocky said. They went in the Lookout meeting each other. "What are you doing here?" Marshall said. "I came here to see if something broke again. I'm not here to see you," Rocky said. Rocky made the floor rise. Instantly, the Equestria stone went out and bonked them both on their heads and knocked them out. It floated in the air and it glowed. It unleashed golden rays and it touched both of them. It sucked them in and it stopped glowing and floating. Ryder also heard the shattering and went down. When he got down, he saw the Equestria stone and saw that its chamber was broken. "Well, I need to fix that," Ryder said. He put the stone in its chamber and started repairing it. After doing so, he went back up and returned back to sleep.

"Come on, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said to Rainbow Dash. "Do your Sonic Rain Boom," she begged with puppy eyes. "No, Pinkie. I only use the Sonic Rain Boom occasionally or when I really need to hurry," Rainbow Dash said. Then, Pinkie saw two pups falling out of the sky after a light. "Dashie, there are dogs falling out of the sky!" Pinkie alarmed. Rainbow Dash turned and saw Pinkie Pie was telling the truth. She hurried like there was no tomorrow and used the Sonic Rain Boom. "Go Dashie!" Pinkie cheered. Rainbow Dash caught the two dogs just in time. "Whew," Rainbow Dash said. "Let's get the two of you to Fluttershy," Rainbow said to the unconscious dogs in her arms.

"Fluttershy, we have a few patients," Rainbow Dash said as she entered Fluttershy's home. "Oh, where did you find them?" Fluttershy asked. "I found them – well, Pinkie found them – falling out of the sky," Rainbow Dash explained. "Oh, that's not normal," Fluttershy said. "Anyhow, put them there. I'll take care of them," Fluttershy said.

Back in Adventure Bay, the pups had just awoken from their sleep from the night. They saw, however, that Marshall and Rocky were not there. "Hmm, maybe they're still sleeping," Rubble said. "Not likely. They wake up the same time as us," Chase said. "Let's check their pup houses to make sure they are sleeping, though," he said. They went to the two pups' pup houses. They knocked on the closed doors. "Rocky? Are you in there?" Chase asked. "Marshall? It's time to wake up!" Skye said at the door. Chase looked at Skye. He gave a signal to open the door. They opened the door at the same time, revealing empty pup houses. "What the… where did they go?" Zuma asked. Chase sniffed the air. He sniffed the ground after. It led him inside the Lookout. "They were here by twelve midnight," Chase said. Chase sniffed more. "They were on opposite sides of the Lookout. That's their last location," he said. "Don't tell me their feud went into a magic fight," Rubble said. "No. If it did, there'd be corpses here," Chase said. "Let's go ask Ryder. He might know where they are," Chase said.

Up the Lookout, Ryder was already having breakfast. "Ryder! Ryder!" Chase said. "What's wrong, buddy?" Ryder said. "Marshall and Rocky aren't in their pup houses. Do you know where they are?" Chase asked. "No. I don't know where they are," Ryder said. "If those two are fighting, they are in so big trouble," Ryder said. "That's the thing Ryder. I smelled their scent near the doors of the Lookout. They were there about midnight," Chase said. Ryder's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, they're in another dimension! I forgot what rock it was!" Ryder said. "What are you saying?" Chase asked. "Last night, one of the chambers shattered. It must have taken Rocky and Marshall in it!" Ryder said. "This is going to be one long day," they said.

"Ugh, where am I?" Marshall asked. He looked around and saw Rocky. "Why is he here?" he thought. "Oh, you're awake!" someone with a soft voice said. Marshall looked around and saw a yellow Pegasus going down the stairs. "How did we get here?" he asked. "Are you friends?" Fluttershy asked. "We used to be friends until he invaded my personal space," he said. By the time Marshall was saying that, Rocky woke up. "Oh, am I the only one who invaded a personal space?" Rocky said raising his head. "I told you. That was accidental!" Marshall yelled. They argued and argued. "Oh dear," Fluttershy said. "Please, stop!" she said. By that time, Marshall yelled very loudly. "I WISH I NEVER FORGAVE YOU!" he yelled crying. "I DON"T CARE!" Rocky snapped back. Marshall ran out the door, slamming it behind him. "Oh, my, this is one big friendship problem," Fluttershy said. Then, her cutie mark glowed. "Duty calls," she said.

She went to the Crystal Tree and saw everyone there. Three cutie marks were circling the Savage Lands and the other three were circling her home on the map. Then, all their cutie marks switched places then forged. "This is weird. Two friendship problems at once are very rare," Twilight said. "I think I may know what the friendship problem is," Fluttershy said. "What is it?" they asked. "Rainbow Dash, do you remember those two dogs you brought in? Well, after a few hours, they woke up. I asked one of them if they're friends. He said that they were until the other invaded his personal space. The other snapped back that the other invaded his personal space too. They started fighting. I tried to stop them, but then the other said that he wished he never forgave the other and ran off crying," Fluttershy explained. "This is serious. But, how can the other get to the Savage Lands quickly?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's not important now. What's important is to mend their friendship. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, go to Fluttershy's home and convince that dog. Pinkie, Rarity, and I will go to the Savage Lands," Twilight said. All of the others agreed went to where they needed to go.

At Fluttershy's home, they found Rocky going back and forth. "Stupid Marshall!" he said. "He thinks that excuses can get him out of this. Not this time!" he said clenching his teeth.

In the Savage Lands, a sandstorm occurred. "Oh I can barely see here!" Rarity said covering her face. Then, they started hearing a crying voice. "Why doesn't he understand? I was sorry at the time! All I need is an apology from him for invading my personal space. What's the point? Even if I do forgive him, he won't forgive me," it said. "Follow that voice," Twilight said.

"Let me get this straight. You're angry on him because of something he did in the past?" Applejack asked. "That was very dangerous! He nearly broke something very important to me!" Rocky said. "Look. Just because something was nearly broken doesn't mean it's more important than your friend," Fluttershy said. "It was the last collective I needed! What if he did break it?" Rocky said. "It was rare!" he said. "But would you rather have a collection of rare things than friends?" Fluttershy said. "I…Of…but…no," Rocky said looking at the ground. "You know, sometimes you have to be loyal to those who care about you not what you care about," Rainbow Dash said. "Even if I do apologize, he won't accept it," Rocky said. "There's only one way to find out," they said.

"Are you sure he'd accept my apology?" Marshall asked. "What if he doesn't?" he asked. "Oh, come on! Stay positive! He will accept it. I Pinkie Promise," Pinkie Pie said. "If not, well, do something for him! A tower of his favorite food," Twilight said. "Or maybe a dazzling jewel!" Rarity said. "Maybe so," Marshall said. "We're nearing Ponyville. Are you ready?" Twilight asked. "I-I don't know. I'm not ready," Marshall said. "There they are! And there's your friend!" Pinkie said. "Go on. Say what you need to say," Rarity said.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were with Rocky. "Go on now. Don't be shy," Applejack said to Rocky.

Now the two of them were facing each other. Everything was silent. Marshall was then the first to speak. "Look, Rocky, I'm sorry. I mean, it was just personal space. It's not as if I hide something that's very intriguing like a gay magazine. And, I'm sorry for the things I said. Are we friends?" Marshall asked. "No," Rocky said. All of them were in shock. "Not until I apologize," he said. Everyone was comforted. "I'm sorry too. It took me too long to know that friends are more important than a rare collectible. I guess during that time, I was afraid you'd break it. I'm sorry for invading your personal space, too," Rocky said. Marshall slouched and made a poker face. "Even if I did break it, you can still fix it with your magic," Marshall said. Everyone froze from what they heard. "Oh. I guess I was angry for nothing. Now I feel like a fool," Rocky chuckled. "Don't be. Let's just promise each other that we'll respect each other's spaces," Marshall said. "Deal," Rocky said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rainbow Dash said. "You have magic?" she asked. "Uh-huh," Marshall said. "We've been living with it for two years. Marshall's been living with it for three years," Rocky said. "T-That can't be! Dogs can't have magic!" Twilight said. "How about we show them what we got?" Rocky faced Marshall. "Let's do it!" Marshall said.

Back in Adventure Bay, they were on the last stone they have. "This should be it. If this isn't it, they fought to the death and incinerated themselves," Chase said. Ryder put it on the door. It had a purplish aura appear. "Check it," Ryder said to Chase.

Chase went up to the door and took a peek. He saw Marshall and Rocky putting on a show there. "They're here!" Chase announced. Everyone cheered. "They appear to be friends again! Finally," Chase said. "Yesterday was a warzone," he said. "Hey guys!" Zuma said rushing to the other side. "It's time for the Grand Finale!" Marshall said from the other side. Then, some kind of explosion happened. "Wow!" Zuma said. He came out with a rainbow face. "That was cool," he said. Everyone tried to keep from laughing, but, it was too much of a funny face. "What? What's so funny?" he asked. Then, Marshall and Rocky came out. "They were speechless," Marshall said as he gave a wink to Rocky. Rocky knew what it was. "Anyways, what took you guys so long? We've been performing for ten years straight there," Rocky said. "YOU"VE BEEN PERFORMING FOR TEN YEARS?!" they all asked. "Just kidding," Marshall said. Marshall and Rocky then got a glimpse of Zuma with a rainbow face. They instantly laughed over it. "I don't understand what's so funny," Zuma said. Marshall made an ice mirror appear. Zuma saw his face. "What? That's not cool," he said wiping off the rainbow. "You guys fixed up quickly. What happened?" Chase said. "We'll explain later," Rocky said. "Right now, we have some catching up to do," Marshall said.

The two of them walked away. "They're back on being friends," Chase said. "Let's just hope that there won't be another fight like that between any of us in the future," Skye said.


End file.
